The present invention relates to oil debris monitors, and more particularly, to verification of accuracy of oil debris monitors.
Many types of mechanical machinery include various components that require lubrication. For example, gas turbine engines typically have gears and bearings that require a lubricating liquid, such as oil, to lubricate and cool those gears and bearings during operation. During operation, debris accumulates in the lubricating liquid. Because of this, lubrication systems typically include an oil debris monitor system to sense metal debris in the oil. An oil debris monitor system is normally used to flag the initiation or progression of mechanical failures in the lubricated mechanical machinery.
It is extremely difficult to validate the accuracy of an oil debris monitor system while it is installed in a lubrication system. Thus, it is important to validate the accuracy of an oil debris monitor prior to it being installed in the lubrication system. It can also be difficult to reliably validate accuracy of an oil debris monitor in a lab with known validation methods, especially in a lab that does not allow oil to be present.